Drinkin' kissin'
by Iikku The Eyebrow Master
Summary: A meeting transformed into a party, now everyone is more or less drunk. Canada has a problem with his drunk brother. AmericaXCanada, rated T because I am paranoid. Manfluff.


**Hello, a UsCan fic from me :D I wrote this a whole ago and put in on dA, and it was really popular...(on my standards.). So I decided to upload it here too. Yay for naked Awesome Trio! This has also a sister fic with FrUK.**

It has started of as a regular meeting between the countries, but somehow it had turned into a drinking party. It was very likely to be the "heros" (America) fault, with some assistance from overconfident ex-country (Prussia) and the alcoholic (Denmark). Anyway, the three of them were now in a kiddie pool butt-naked singing "I'm awesome" off-tune.  
There was no soberity to be seen anywhere. Everyone from Asia to...well, round the ball and back there, were absolutely wasted. Especially the Europeans, but they have experience beyond the knowlenge. Even so, experience does not mean good drinking head.  
"Now, let us hear yo names! First off, I'M DA HERO!" America shouted from the bottom of his lungs. Giant splash in the kiddie pool swooned over Prussia and Denmark.  
"Well, I AM AWESOME!" Prussia ansrewed, and took his revenge to America. The blue kiddie pool was going to break sooner or later thanks to those overgrown children.  
"SCREW YOU GUYS, I AM THE KING!" Denmark yelled, and immeaditely after that the pool gave in. Water was flowing on the floor, and the three naked nations were lying there, not understanding what had just happened. Austria played Beethoven on the background.  
"Dude, what happened? That was totally superawesome! Let's do it again!" America said and stood up. He was not completely aware that people were staring at him.  
"I think the pool couldn't handle our awesomeness. Especially mein", Prussia ansrewed and laughed. Denmark was singing something in Danish, which made Sweden and Norway blush.  
"I'm going to get us some drinks~! Don't go anywhere", America told them and stumbled towards a minifridge. That naked hero sure made some nations blush!  
Canada was sitting next to the minifridge. He looked at his brother, slighty ashamed, but even more amused. America couldn't walk straight even for a second, and the lack of clothing was making it even more hilarious.  
"Chanaadaaaa! My bro! Wassshuuuup~!" he yelled, and sooner than Canada realised America had jumped to his arms.  
"You...you are heavy...and naked", he replied and blushed.  
"I know! Awesome, right?" America laughed.  
"Not awesome for me. You're making my clothes wet."  
"Is that the only thing I'm making wet?"  
"What on earth are you talking about? Gosh, you need to stop drinking. You're flirting with your own brother, and doing it very badly!" Canada 'shouted'.  
"Bhut what can I do, when you have so pretty eyes...Ya kno', you're really, really, really sexy tonight..." America slurred.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever. What if we go find some clothes for you and get some fresh air?"  
"Clothes? Not cool, dude. I like closets tough. You can go and hide in them, ya kno'?  
"Uh-huh. Now, come on, let's go." Canada lifted his brother and helped him walk to one office. He placed America to one chair there and tried to remember where America had stripped.  
"Hey Canada! Canada! Caaaa-na-daa. Canada. Ca-ca-canada."  
"What is it?"  
"You have, like, a really funny name, dude." America was spinning with the chair.  
"You're going to puke if you do that", Canada said and found a T-shirt from one box.  
"I'm not gonna puke, I'm the hero!" America ansrewed loudly and fell on the floor.  
"You're such a kid. Here, put this on", he sighed and tossed the T-shirt for his brother. America catched it. He looked at the shirt for a while and whispered:  
"I don't remember how to put this on."  
"For Gods sake. Do I have to put it on you?"  
"I think the hero might need some help now."  
Canada sighed, and went to America. He helped him inside the shirt, finding out it to be suprisingly difficult. Of course it would be, when you are dressing a naked, drunk hero.  
"There. Happy now?" Canada said and put his hand on his brothers shoulder.  
"Not quite. Come closer."  
"What?"  
"Come closer," America repeated.  
"Why?" Canada asked.  
"Just come closer."  
Canada did as was said. Quickly America grabbed his other arm and pulled him to his lap so that they were face to face. He made sure Canada had no escape and folded his legs around the other nation.  
"America! What are you doing? Let me go!"  
"Kiss me first."  
"What? No."  
"No kiss, no leaving. Your choice. Either that or you'll sit here on my naked lap forever."  
"For fucks sake...Can't you stop fooling around?"  
"Come on, show me what France has taught you. Growing up with him must mean you learn some epic french kissing.  
"What are you saying...?"  
"Come on, kiss. Just a tiny one."  
"Bro, you're seriously drunk. Let me go."  
"You're blushing. And you're not going anywhere until I get my kiss." He was looking at Canadas eyes intensely. The other nation realised the only way to get away from this akward situation was to play with the drunk. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and kissed his brother. It was supposed to be a small kiss on the lips, but it deepened to a passionate one. After a minute or so, they broke the kiss and looked at each other.  
"Fine. You're free to go", America said and unfolded his legs. To his suprise, Canada leaned forward and whispered:  
"I don't think I want to", and their lips met again.


End file.
